<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharing is Caring by reclaimedbythesea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374349">Sharing is Caring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea'>reclaimedbythesea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The House of the Dead (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, Lollipops, Mild Language, Other, Sharing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>G and a unnamed female ally decide to bond a little while on the tail of Papa Caesar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agent "G"/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharing is Caring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know where I was going with this, but it's an OC so it's fine. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Would you mind if I kissed you?”</em>
</p><p>G was taken aback by the woman’s proposal. They were stopped along the side of the road while Washington relieved himself somewhere off in the woods. It was quiet enough and the trio hadn’t seen a mutant at all along the drive.</p><p>It wasn’t all bad, even though their ride was an ice cream truck G had commandeered from who knew where. <em>‘Captain Cream Pie’: what a name for a damn business</em>, she thought.</p><p>“By all means, have at it.”</p><p>She couldn’t tell if he was genuinely interested or it was sarcasm, so she kissed him. It was short but sweet and the girl almost felt bad it had to end before Wash caught them and made a big deal over it.</p><p>“That was.. nice” he spoke.</p><p>“Makes me remember that there’s still some sort of human contact even during a mutant outbreak,” she chuckles, “Of course the one time I decide to visit a place like this and of course some shit happens.”</p><p>G moved a hand toward his face, pushing up his aviator sunglasses with a finger as they had slid down his nose a bit, “Maybe it was fate.”</p><p>“Ha ha, I don’t think so. God just has a fucked up sense of humor, apparently. So, G, you ever gonna tell me what that ‘G’ stands for?” she teased.</p><p>“I’m afraid not.”</p><p>She shrugs, brushing back some loose hair as Washington returns to the automobile. Once they were on the road again she found a lollipop in the back, unwrapping it and sticking the candy in her mouth. “You want one?” she asked Wash.</p><p>“Sure” he answers, grabbing the extra lollipop from her hand.</p><p>“Got one for me?” G asks.</p><p>“Mmmhmm,” she nods, removing the one from her mouth and handing it over to the suited man. G doesn’t bat an eye, gently taking it from her and putting it in his mouth.</p><p>“You are one sick motherfucker, fuck!” Washington snaps.</p><p>“<em>Sharing is caring</em>, Washingtonnnn” she teases, grabbing a frozen drumstick ice cream cone. “Hey, this one’s still cold.”</p><p>“You’re. <em>Nasty</em>. And just because you found that, doesn’t mean it’s harmless—“</p><p>“Why don’t you just play your music and leave <em>us</em> alone?” she sighs.</p><p>Wash waves a hand her way before digging in his pocket for a cassette tape and popping it into the automobile’s cassette player.</p><p>“I’m dancing to this and no one is going to stop me..” she grins.</p><p>“No the fuck you aren’t, sit down.” Wash scolds her.</p><p>“Fine,” she fake pouts, “Are we there yet?”</p><p>“Almost to the train station.” G states.</p><p>“Good, then ready the fuck up.” Wash tells both of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who's back on a old obsession from 2012? This girl. Well I didn't get to play the original Wii version of Overkill from 2009, but I did snatch a digital copy of the PS3 port with upgraded graphics that goes by Overkill: Extended Cut that released 2011. Which looks a lot better character model-wise. But I love both versions of G. I love G in general, HotD 1-3 had a big impression on me, and ofc I love Overkill.</p><p>Like I've said: instead of posting for new or popular fandoms, I go back to my old and near and dear ones. hehe</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>